gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellwall Academy
Currently being used as a placeholder for anyone working on characters associated with Bellwall Academy. This page will become an official "school" page in the future. But for now, I'll just be using it to keep track of all the sensha-dō team characters. -TTG PS: This is my reference. If you guys see any discrepancies between the Kanji names and their Romanji variants, please feel free to correct me! Bellwall Academy''' is a school featured in the spin-off manga: Girls und Panzer: Little Army Two. The school's sensha-dō team operates a motley assortment of (mostly-German) tanks, usually acquired from personal refurbishment, auctions or as gifts. Despite these factors, the leadership and crews of the sensha-dō team are experienced and effective enough to override such disadvantages.' Overview Bellwall Academy is a relatively large school, with over 3000 students in attendance. The school itself is divided by a wall, separating the "normal" department and the "industrial" department. The normal department is a relatively standard school, but the industrial department is filled with delinquents, thus making that part of the school look like a war-zone. Before the events of Little Army Two, the school was considered to be very strong in sensha-dō, with the team itself exhibiting the ferocity of the girls that it was made up of. However, after Jinko Yoshinaga abandoned the team, it fell into ruin, with many of the tanks sold off and the team divided between two delinquent factions, led by Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori. During that time, the only member of the team that attempted to keep the club running was Hitomi Yuzumoto. Sensing weakness, and an opportunity to create a large racetrack in the area designated for sensha-dō practice, the leaders of the automotive club, Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba, began putting pressure on the team, trying to get them to disband so that the Automotive club could acquire the practice fields. With the team on the verge of downfall, Hitomi Yuzumoto put out offers for experienced sensha-dō crew members to transfer to Bellwall Academy. Emi Nakasuga would accept the offer, and during her time there, would turn the team around with the help of nearly all the aforementioned individuals. Uniform Due to the delinquent culture surrounding the school, the school uniform is rarely worn properly, in stark contrast to schools like Ooarai, St. Gloriana's and Anzio. Regardless, the full uniform consists of a white uniform shirt and a light brown skirt with a red stripe running around it. There is also a small bow that goes around the collar of the shirt. A beige or black colored blazer, vest or sweater is usually worn over the shirt. Due to the aforementioned delinquent culture, the uniform is often modified. Kita wears a hoodie in place of her shirt while wearing the school blazer over her hoodie, Neko Yamamori wears a fur coat over a v-neck instead of the school shirt, Doi Chifuyu wears a long dress in place of the skirt. Sensha-dō Culture Ferocity 'The "Bout" The bout is a practice match between two tanks and their crews. Both commanders are seated outside of their tanks, facing each other. They are each given a radio to communicate with their crew members. They then engage in a "rock-paper-scissors" competition, with the victor being able to attack the loser. Both commanders use their radios to order their tanks to attack or to evade. It is a high tension and intensity form of practice, and it is not unusual to see commanders sprawled on the ground in weariness after undergoing "the bout." This has only been seen once during the events of Little Army Two, when Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori faced off against each other. Emi Nakasuga initially displayed disbelief that they would incorporate Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to conduct a practice match. After Kita explained their situation, Emi was able to draw parallels to her time in Germany. She then observed the match, taking time to wrap her head around it. Sensha-dō Team There are a total of eight tank crews that make up the Bellwall Sensha-dō Team. '''Chain of Command The overall commander (officially "manager", as both Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori proclaim themselves "overall commander" and delegate responsibility) is Emi Nakasuga, with the vice-commander being Hitomi Yuzumoto. Chifuyu Doi and Neko Yamamori are the two delinquent leaders that head up two tank-destroyer crews, and provide advice to Emi on the side. Minami Youko is the commander of the T-44, Bellwall's only Soviet tank, and specializes in scouting and observation. Finally, Kanako and Tsurugiko Kashiwaba both crew a Panzer II, and are in command of the other three Panzer IIs (crewed by automotive club members) in the "Panzer II squadron". The twin's Panzer II has performed in a reconnaissance and scouting role, as well as being a bit of a repair vehicle, allowing the Kashiwabas to rapidly traverse the battlefield to repair damaged friendly tanks. 'Tiger Team' Commanded by Emi Nakasuga. They operate a German Tiger I. * Commander: Emi Nakasuga (中須賀 エミ). 2nd year Student. * Gunner: Nagisa Shiratori (白鳥 渚). 1st year Student. * Loader: Hitomi Yuzumoto (柚本 瞳). 2nd year Student. * Driver: Takami (高み) * Radio Operator: Kita (喜多) 'Jagdpanther Team' Commanded by delinquent leader Neko Yamamori. They operate a German Jagdpanther. * Commander: Neko Yamamori (山盛り 猫) * Gunner: Koharu Sakai (坂井 小春). Black hair in twintails. She's Neko's Secretary. 1st year Student. * Loader: Yano (矢野). Easily the tallest girl in the sensha-d? club, as well as appearing to be Neko's second in command. * Driver: Kanbara (神原). Wears a facemask with a cross design over it. * Radio Operator: Hirono (広能). Wears a striped sleeveless shirt off-duty. Is a bit of an airhead. 'Elefant Team' Commanded by delinquent leader Chifuyu Doi. They operate a German Elefant. They are Bellwall's largest team. * Commander: Chifuyu Doi (土居 千冬) * Gunner: Mayumi Enami (江波 真弓). Ponytail. Wears headphones around her neck. 2nd year Student. * Loader: Terauchi (寺内). Tall, short-haired blond. * Loader: Wakasugi (若杉). Blond with a black hairband. * Driver: Nogata (野方) Short with black hair in twintails. * Radio Operator: Kunihiro (国広). Pink hair in twintails. 'T-44 Team' Commanded by Youko Minami. They operate a Soviet T-44. * Commander: Youko Minami (南 陽子). Likes Chinese Tanks, as a :3 face when excited. 1st year Student. * Gunner: Saionji (西園寺). Miho look-alike. * Loader: Azuma (東). Tall, black short hairs and freckles. * Driver: Hokuto (北都) Blond with glasses. 'Panzer II Command Team' Commanded by Kanako Kashiwaba. They operate a German Panzer II. This tank is operated by Automotive club Leaders. * Commander, Gunner and Loader: Kanako Kashiwaba (柏葉 金子). Hairs tied-up at the left side. 2nd year Student. * Driver: Tsurugiko Kashiwaba (柏葉 剣子). Hairs tied-up at the right side. 2nd year Student. 'Panzer II Squadron' Commanded by Kashiwaba Sisters. They operate three German Panzer II. These tanks are operated by Automotive club and maintenance club members. *Beanie-chan Gallery Trivia Category:Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Bellwall Girls' High School Academy